Utility sheds are a necessity for lawn and garden maintenance, as well as general all-around home storage space. Typically, items such as garden tractors, lawn mowers, garden tillers, snow blowers, ATVs, motorcycles and the like consume a great deal of floor space in a garage. This results in the homeowner parking his/her vehicles outside of the garage.
The prior art has proposed a number of different storage buildings or utility sheds assembled from a kit which includes a plurality of blow molded or extruded plastic panels and connectors. These kits are readily assembled by a homeowner to form storage structures or utility sheds of various sizes. These structures are generally suitable for the storage of hand tools and smaller lawn equipment. Typically, these kits require extruded metal or plastic connector members having a specific cross-sectional geometry which facilitates an engagement between the connector members and one or more of the blow molded plastic panels having a complimentary edge configuration. Due to the nature of the manufacturing process, blow molded plastic components cannot be formed with the intricate shapes and/or sharp corners required for integrated connectors. In addition, blow molded plastic components are hollow and cannot be formed with the integral strengthening ribs and gussets that injection molded panels can be formed with.
A particularly common structure for the connector members is the I-beam cross section. The I-beam defines free edge portions of the connector member which fit within approximately dimensioned and located slots in the panel members. U.S. Pat. No. D-371,208 teaches a corner extrusion for a building sidewall that is representative of the state of the art I-beam connector members. The I-beam sides of the connector engage with the peripheral edge channels of a respective wall panel, and thereby serve to join such panels together at right angles. Straight or in-line versions of the connector members are also included in the kits to join panels in a coplanar relationship to create walls of varying length.
Extruded components generally require hollow longitudinal conduits for strength. Due to the nature of the manufacturing process, the conduits are difficult to extrude in long sections for structural panels. Thus, the panels require connectors to achieve adequate height for utility shed walls. A common structure for connecting extruded members has a center I-beam with upper and lower protrusions for engaging the conduits. However, wall panels utilizing connectors are vulnerable to buckling under loads and may have an aesthetically unpleasing appearance. Moreover, roof loads from snow and the like may cause such walls to bow outwardly due to the clearances required between the connectors and the internal bores of the conduits. U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,022 discloses an extendable shed utilizing side wall connector members representing the state of the art. The connectors have a center strip with hollow protrusions extending from its upper and lower surfaces along its length. The protrusions are situated to slidably engage the conduits located in the side panel sections to create the height required for utility shed walls.
The aforementioned systems can also incorporate roof and floor panels to form a freestanding enclosed structure such as a utility shed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,381; 5,036,634; and 4,557,091 disclose various systems having inter-fitting panel and connector components. Such prior art systems, while working well, have not met all of the needs of consumers to provide the structural integrity required to construct larger sized structures. Larger structures must perform differently than smaller structures. Larger structures require constant ventilation in order to control moisture within the structure. Large structures must also withstand larger wind and snow loads compared to smaller structures. Paramount to achieving these needs is a panel system which eliminates the need for extruded connectors to create enclosure walls which resist panel separation, buckling, racking, and a roof system which allows ventilation while preventing weather infiltration. A further problem is that the walls formed by the panels must tie into the roof and floor in such a way as to unify the entire structure. Also, from a structural standpoint, the structure should include components capable of withstanding the increased wind, snow and storage loads required by larger structures. From a convenience standpoint, a door must be present which can be readily installed after assembly of the wall and roof components. The door must also be comparable with the sidewalls and provide ready access to the interior of the structure. Also, from a convenience standpoint, the structure should permit natural as well as artificial lighting. The structure should be aesthetically pleasing in appearance to blend in with the surrounding structures.
There are also commercial considerations that must be satisfied by any viable structure assembly system or kit; considerations which are not entirely satisfied by the state of the art products. The structure must be formed from relatively few components which are inexpensive to manufacture by conventional techniques. The enclosure must also be capable of being packaged and shipped in a knock-down state. In addition, the system or kit must be modular and facilitate the creation of a family of enclosures that vary in size but which share common, interchangeable components.
Finally, there are ergonomic needs that an enclosure system must satisfy in order to achieve acceptance by the end user. The system must be easily and quickly assembled using integrally formed connectors requiring minimal hardware and tools. Further, the system must not require excessive strength to assemble or include heavy component parts. Moreover, the system must assemble together in such a way so as not to detract from the internal storage volume of the resulting enclosure, or otherwise detract from the internal storage volume of the resulting enclosure, or otherwise negatively affect the utility of the structure.